Getting Her Back
by SassySylveon
Summary: When Serena is alone getting firewood, Team Rocket ambushes her, when she leaps infront of an attack meant for her pokémon her memory is wiped and Ash makes it his goal to get Serena back! Maybe Ash will finally realise his feelings for Serena while helping her? *AmourShipping* *SatoSere*
1. Chapter 1

Hey so it's been awhile but I've had writers block but then I came up with this and the update should be in a few days! I hope you like this fanfic! Review, fave even just reading, it all means so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon (I wish I did)

* * *

><p>Getting Her Back<p>

Chapter One

The sun was setting over the Kalos Region and our heroes, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were on Route 13 on their way back to Lumiose City. Ash had just challenged Ramos the Coumarine City gym leader and been awarded the Plant Badge. The group had decided that now would be a good time to set up camp for the night so they would be refreshed and ready to handle any of Team Rockets schemes. Setting up the tents was the easy part however Route 13 (also known as the Lumiose Badlands) was basically a barren wasteland and there were no trees in sight for firewood. Serena and her twig-loving pokémon, Fennekin had volunteered to go find firewood, having a pokémon with a keen sense of smell for sticks sure is useful in times like these.

It had been a good fifteen minutes before Serena and Fennekin came across a tree. The tree looked dead and ready to crumble apart however when Serena went to break off one of its smaller branches it just wouldn't budge.

"Pancham, I choose you!" She called out, the little panda springing out ready to fight. It looked around confused at the lack of opponents. "Use Karate Chop on that tree please!"

"Cham!" Pancham nodded and jumped up powering up it's attack and... Nothing.

"Huh?! That should have worked!" Serena pouted. She heard someone snigger and quickly looked around.

"Prepare for trouble, you silly girl!" Jessie sung leaping out of the shallow canyon behind the tree.

"And make it double, you're supposed to use cut!" James chimed in, leaping out at the other side.

"To protect the world from devas-"

"Yeah, yeah devastation... I get it! Can we just battle and get this over with?!" Serena sighed. It was getting late and she didn't want the others to worry about her. Okay so maybe she wanted Ash to worry a little.

Jessie and James jumped back and hugged each other with wide eyes. "Meowth! You told us she was the weak one and that she'd just hand over her pokémon when alone!" The duo cried in unison.

Meowth clambered over the ledge that Jessie and James had previously jumped up from. "Quiet down you knuckle heads! She'll be easy to beat! She only has two pokémon and you have three plus me!"

"Ooh, good point!" The Team Rocket duo cackled, throwing out their pokéballs.

"Okay Inkay!"

"Pumpkaboo go!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

Serena took a step back, looking behind her making sure not to fall back into the canyon.

'_Think, think Serena! What would Ash have his pokémon do?!_'

"Kin!" Fennekin barked, spitting out an Ember at the Pumpkaboo.

"Pancham!" Pancham growled, charging up a Dark Pulse aimed at the Inkay.

"Pumpkaboo, dodge it and then hit it with a Shadow Ball!" Jessie called.

"Fennekin, uhm, dodge it and use Hidden Power?!" Serena was unsure of herself and wasn't that good at thinking on the spot. On top of that she had _two_ pokémon to control, she was fine with one but she had never had a double battle, she had only ever seen them not to mention the fact that Team Rocket never played by the rules.

"Now Wobbuffet stop Hidden Power with Mirror Coat!"

"Inkay use Psybeam on that Fennekin!" James ordered, Team Rocket were teaming up on Fennekin.

"Pancham, umm... Help Fennekin by using Karate Chop on- No!" Serena was completely overwhelmed, she knew both Fennekin and Pancham couldn't withstand those attacks, Team Rockets pokémon were too fast! She stepped out in front of them both.

"Let's scram!" Meowth yelled, running off before they could be a witness to anything. There was a flash of white before Serena's eyes then everything went dark.

-30 minutes later-

Ash and Clemont were in their tent with a worried Bonnie. It had been nearly an hour since they had seen Serena and although they kept telling one another she'd be back soon, they were starting to doubt it themselves.

The winds had kicked up and the trio were huddled up, trying to keep warm until Ash finally decided to go and look for Serena.

"You two stay here, I'll use Fletchinder to find Serena," he crawled out of the tent with Pikachu on his shoulder before calling out Fletchinder to search the skies for any sign of her.

Ash pressed onwards on foot, walking against the wind, gripping onto his hat while pikachu gripped onto him.

"Chin!" Looking up Ash saw his bird pokémon had returned and followed it to where Serena lay. Her head was hanging off over the small canyon and her two pokémon were trying to pull her to safety by dragging her up by her feet.

"What happened here?!" Ash cried, helping the pokémon by moving Serena over.

"Kin kin!" Fennekin barked.

"Cham pan!" Pancham nodded waving its arms about.

Ash clumsily lifted Serena into his arms. He could see she was breathing and could feel her breath on his neck. His cheeks went a crimson colour as he followed his Fletchinder again back to the camp.

"Clemont!" Ash cried when he could see the tent. "Come quick!"

He reached the tents and Clemont was waiting confused with what was going on.

"What happened?!" Clemont questioned, frantically scrambling over to the tent which would have been used for Serena and Bonnie. He struggled to unzip it as he was worried.

"Is Serena ba- SERENA!" Bonnie ran up to Ash and grabbed one of Serena's hands which was hanging down. "Serena, no!"

"Sh-She'll be fine..!" Ash tried to reassure the younger girl though to be honest he wasn't sure she'd be fine himself. Clemont had finally unzipped the tent so Ash went and carefully laid Serena down. Fennekin and Pancham immediately ran over to their trainer, Fennekin licking her nose to try and wake her. It was all no use.

"Ash stay with Serena tonight, I'll take Bonnie into our tent," Clemont decided.

"Okay..." Ash nodded, worried for his friend. She looked so vulnerable. Ash went into her bag and got the pokéballs for Fennekin and Pancham and returned them. They seemed distressed and the pokéballs would stop them from getting even more worked up.

Clemont and Bonnie left to go to the other tent. Tonight they would just have to endure the cold.

Ash sat in the corner of the tent, he couldn't sleep. Pikachu had fallen asleep on Serena's stomach but Ash was worried, she still hadn't woken up. What if she didn't for days, he couldn't just carry her everywhere and the nearest hospital was in Lumiose City which would take at least another day to travel to and Serena was heavier than she looked (at least too heavy for Ash's - relatively non-existant - muscles).

He was nearly asleep at last when he heard it. "Mhmm..." He crawled over to Serena and sure enough she was awake. "AGH! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Ash shuffled away, his eyes wide and hurt expression covering his face. "It's me Ash, Serena are you okay?"

"Ash? I don't know an Ash..." She sat up and scooted to the other side of the tent.

"We went to Professor Oaks pokémon summer camp?! We're on this journey together?!" Ash tried to refresh her memory but suddenly felt his stomach twist into a knot. '_This is what it feels like to be forgotten, isn't it?_'

"Who's Professor Oak?" She asked again, tilting her head cutely.

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue handkerchief. "Remember?!"

She tilted her head the other way, studying the handkerchief before slowly shaking her head. "Sorry, no... Should I? WAIT! Where is my mom?" She let out a gasp. "Are you a kidnapper?!" She moved further back into the corner of the tent.

"No I'm one of your friends! There is also Clemont and Bonnie and I found you outside passed out with your pokémon, I wa- _WE_ were so worried!"

Serena raised her eyebrows. "I think I would remember my friends..."

'_Ouch..._' Ash thought. '_I forgot her too... Once..._'

"Serena, I don't know what happened out there but _please_, trust me..." He begged staring into her aqua eyes from across the tent.

She felt a warm feeling inside but pushed it aside and crossed her arms. "Fine, but any funny business and I'm reporting you!"

Ash grinned. "We'll get your memory back in no time!"

'_I hope..._' He thought to himself afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second Chapter! Thank you for all the positive feedback I hope you like this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon

* * *

><p>Getting Her Back<p>

Chapter Two

Serena reluctantly went back to sleep next to Ash, she faced away from him scooted as far away as possible from him in her sleeping bag. The only problem with this was she was cold and it was better to be close with other people to keep body heat up. She gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut though and fell asleep as far away from Ash as possible.

In the morning she nearly screamed at the position she was in. She wasn't just next to Ash, her head was on his chest. She gasped and sat up. '_Is that my drool?_' She quickly wiped her mouth and turned around as her cheeks heated up.

"Hey, can you wake up already?" She asked, turning her head slightly to look back at him.

"Actually I've been waiting for you to wake up..." Ash replied, sitting up. He didn't really understand her embarrassment.

Serena's face went red again and she glared at the raven haired boy. "I told you no funny business!"

Ash put his hands up in defence. "I didn't do anything! I woke up and you were like that!"

Serena let out a 'humph' before Ash opened the tent and took her to meet Clemont and Bonnie.

"She lost her memory?" Clemont questioned, observing Serena. He and Ash were standing away from the two girls.

Bonnie looked up at Serena confused and tugged on her hand. Serena crouched down so Bonnie could whisper something. "Since you don't like Ash now..." Bonnie began, before taking a few steps back and getting down on one knee. "PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER!"

"Huh?!" Serena jumped back, scared at the sudden shrillness of Bonnie's voice. '_I liked Ash? Puh-lease!_'

"BONNIE!" Clemont yelled. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?! ESPECIALLY NOT TO FRIENDS!"

Bonnie giggled as she ran away from Clemont's aipom arm. "Sorry big brother! But Serena can cook and she's good with pokémon!"

"I can cook?" Serena asked herself. She sighed. '_Maybe I really have lost my memory and these are my friends..._'

"Don't worry!" Ash smiled coming to stand next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll remember soon!"

Serena felt the same warm feeling she felt last night when Ash had looked into her eyes. She once again shrugged it off and walked away from Ash. '_There is no way I like him! Not in __**that**__ way... Is there?_' She looked back over to him, he seemed disappointed that she had moved away and there it was again, the warm feeling.

Clemont finally stopped chasing Bonnie, now out of breath he spoke up. "We should head to Lumiose City now so we can get there for tonight and get Serena checked out! Sorry Ash but our gym battle will have to wait!"

Ash nodded. "It's fine, I think at the moment Serena's health is more important!"

Bonnie giggled. "It's like a role reversal! Serena is the oblivious one now!"

"Oblivious to what?" Ash questioned. What had he and Serena switched roles in?

"Oh nothing! C'mon Serena! Let me tell you how _GREAT_ my big brother Clemont is!" Bonnie giggled, grabbing Serena's hand and dragging her forward while sticking her tongue out at Clemont.

Ash and his friends had just walked through the gates of Lumiose City, soon they would be one step closer to getting Serena back. They waited for Clemont to get his bearings as sometimes the streets of Lumiose could be confusing even for a native.

"Ugh Clemont, it's this way!" Bonnie yelled, frustrated with her Brother. She had been carried all the way to Lumuose City by his aipom arm just because she was telling Serena embarrassing stories. She grabbed onto Serena's left arm and pulled her one way.

"No it's this way!" Clemont finally decided, grabbing onto Serena's right arm, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Hey let go!" Serena cried, she still didn't know these people and now they were trying to pull her apart.

"Uhm guys-!" Ash tried to cut in but now the siblings were bickering while pulling at Serena.

The two siblings tugged one final time, flying back themselves and Serena falling to the floor too.

"Guys!" Ash yelled. "What if she loses even more memories?!"

"Ash?!" Serena cried. "Bonnie?! Clemont?!"

"Serena are your memories back?!"

"Ye-" she passed out again.

"What just happened?!" Bonnie questioned, staring down at her friend.

"I think her memories all came back at once..." Clemont deduced.

This time it didn't take long for Serena to wake up and within a couple of minutes she woke up again.

"Serena!" Ash and Bonnie yelled, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, cancel that cab..." Clemont said into his holophone.

"I said no funny business!" Serena yelled pushing Ash off of her then Bonnie.

Ash scratched his head and Bonnie looked hurt. "But you got your memory back!"

"What?" Serena gave Bonnie a look. "I kinda want my memory back too you know but pretending I have it isn't going to help..."

Clemont looked at Serena. '_Something is off here..._' He thought, recalling when he, bonnie and Serena fell. '_She didn't hit her head so what gave her memory back?_'

Meanwhile Team Rocket were sat at an outdoor table at the nearby Café Triste disguised as an Ace Duo watching the scene unfold.

"This is one of your best plans yet Jessie!" James squealed with delight.

"Yeah! Now we can use the twerpette to steal their pokémon!" Meowth agreed, hiding behind a newspaper with eyeholes cut out.

Jessie grinned. "Yes, I've always been the brains of Team Rocket, just make sure Inkay doesn't screw up again, okay James?!"

"Y-Yes Jessie!" James nodded. "Inkay, keep it up!"

"Inkaaaay!" The pokémon replied, though it looked very tired and drained.

"Boss is surely gonna make me top cat again!" Meowth fantasised that he was on Giovani's lap, sipping from a bowl of milk while Giovani's stupid Persian working with Jessie and James and getting blasted off every other day.

"You? This is all me! I can imagine it now! Promoted to admin!" Jessie looked up into the sky.

James spoke up. "You'll put a good word in for me too, right?"

"Shh James, we're fantasising!" Jessie hissed and continued imagining herself at the Team Rocket holiday bonus ceremony with herself getting up to receive her bonus check.

"But I want to become admin too!" He cried. "Besides, I'm in control of Inkay! I'm doing all the hard work!"

Jessie sighed. "Fine, fine! I'll put in a good word for you!"

James giggled as he imagined himself as an admin doing admin like things such as winning battles and having the luxury of stopping at the base sometimes.

Back with Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie they had finally decided on which way the hospital was and were headed there, all of them even more confused due to Serena's sudden memory relapse. '_If that happens everytime she remembers something, maybe I- we'll never get Serena back..._' Ash thought, staring at Serena with longing as she walked ahead with Bonnie. They finally reached the hospital and went in, Serena was examined by one of the best doctors in Kalos however he had just said that her memories would come back in time. The group had then retreated to a pokémon centre for the night, all hoping that by the morning Serena would have remembered something.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so here is Chapter 3! This chapter was really fun to write but I think I've made James too dumb in these last two chapters so in the next one he should be acting more normally!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

* * *

><p>Getting Her Back<p>

Chapter Three

It was the middle of the night and Serena found herself awake. Her head was spinning as memories swirled about in her mind slowly coming back to her but were then stripped away from her again. In one minute she would know the people she was sleeping in the same room with but then the next minute she would be confused again.

"What is happening to me?" She whispered, clutching to her head as she slowly gained a foothold into her memories, it was the day she joined Ash in his journey of the Kalos region, her feelings, her thoughts they all came back. She stumbled around in the dark until she reached the raven haired trainers bed. "Ash, wake up..." She shook him slightly.

"Serena? What is it?" Ash groaned whilst rubbing his eyes he sat up only to be enveloped into a hug by the girl in front of him. He was confused, had her memories returned? The memoryless Serena he spoke to didn't seem to like Ash much, yet here Serena was hugging him. He remembered earlier when he had touched her shoulder it was ice cold, as if she was a statue, but now in this hug he could only feel the warmth radiating from Serena.

"Help me Ash..." She whispered clutching onto him tighter, she could see the memories slipping away from her. "I can't stop it..." Once again her memories were taken from her. Serena pushed Ash away from her but suddenly she had flung her arms around his neck, hoping so desperately that if she clung onto him she would remember, that she would be strong enough to fight whatever force it was that was getting her to forgt. "Ash please make it stop..." She moved her head to the side slightly and placed her lips against Ash's cheek before she slipped away again.

Ash's eyes had now adjusted and he could see the fear in Serena's eyes as he looked down at her, but there was something else, there was the sparkle that had been missing ever since Serena woke up in that tent the previous night. He finally hugged her back just as tightly. '_She's back... Thank Arceus... She remembers!_'

"I promise you I-"

"What are you doing?! Get away!" Serena cried, the memories slipping away faster than before, her hands that were behind Ash's neck as they shared an embrace were now once again pushing him away this time she ran and the cold feeling returned to Ash and the sparkle disappeard from Serena's eyes.

The lights were suddenly switched on, Clemont and Bonnie had been awoken by all the commotion and Ash was sat dumbfounded on his bed looking at Serena who was now cowering in the corner of the room.

"Serena, are you okay?" Clemont questioned.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Serena cried pointing at Ash. "I wake up and I'm on his bed? Who does that?!"

Ash's eyes widened. "Me?! You're the one who hugged me and told me to help!"

Serena began to cry and shake in the corner, everything in front of her blurred and the memories of Ash that had swirled in front of her earlier were replaced with a different Ash, he looked angry and Bonnie and Clemont looked scared in those memories. She was confused, Bonnie and Clemont didn't seem scared of Ash now but in all her memories... She shook her head, she didn't even know what was real anymore. Was the Ash that stood in front of her putting on an act? Were Bonnie and Clemont just following orders?

"Serena, come here, lets get you back in bed..." Bonnie walked over to the crying girl and slowly lead her back to her bed. "It's fine Serena. Ash would never hurt you..."

"B-But you were scared of him..." Serena stuttered. "He got angry and you were scared of him..."

Clemont and Bonnie shared a look. "Ash? Angry? He only ever get's angry when Team Rocket steals pokémon and even then he's never yelled at us in a mean way and hurt our feelings..." Clemont explained.

"What's Team Rocket?" She questioned, Bonnie then went into a detailed description of everything they had done.

Ash sighed, why was it only him that Serena had doubts about? She seemed fine now with Clemont and Bonnie. Ash and Pikachu crept out the room. '_Maybe I should just let them help her..._' He thought looking down to the ground. '_But then what about when she hugged me?_' He rubbed his cheek, he could still feel her lips as his cheeks turned a light crimson. '_I've got to get the old Serena back... I miss her..._' His stomach grumbled. '_I miss her macarons too..._'

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned as they made their way to the outside of the pokémon centre.

"Serena just wouldn't forget us, Pikachu... Something else must have happened, just a small bonk on the head wouldn't do that to her..." Ash whispered as he sat down on a bench.

"Pi Pika Pi!" Pikachu nodded. "Pika Pikachu!"

Ash smiled. "That's right, we've hit our heads a whole bunch of times and we're fine so it must be something else..."

"It is something else..." Ash turned around to see his scientist friend staring up at the stars.

"Huh? What do you mean Clemont?" Ash asked.

Clemont pushed his glasses up. "Think about it, she wakes up, runs over to you but then forgets you just like that?" He clicked his fingers. "Then she says to me and Bonnie that we're scared of you? That sounds like a bit more than just memory loss to me..."

Ash looked down. "You're right... But what is it?"

Clemont rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a few theories..."

Clemont pressed a button on a remote and from his backpack a whiteboard popped out. "Theory number one: she is making up memories to fill in the gaps! And theory number two: something is manipulating her mind!"

"So... Serena could be in real trouble!" Ash exclaimed, thinking back to Serena before any of this had happened. Her smile, the small blush she always had on her cheeks when he spoke to her. Now she looked at Ash with disdain and her cheeks were pale.

"Yeah but I'm highly positive her mind's not being manipulated, she would probably be like a zombie like back with the Malamar incident! I think we should take her home and have her mom show her some home videos and maybe even some pictures from your time at pokémon summer camp!" Clemont deduced.

Ash grinned. "Right! And maybe I can take Serena out for a day to show her I'm a good guy!"

As they returned back to the room Ash could see Serena had fallen asleep, she had a small smile on her face. Looking at her asleep almost made Ash forget she had lost her memory, she just looked so peaceful.

"Tomorrow..." He whispered to himself.

Looking through the pokémon centre window at the 'twerps' was Team Rocket. They had taught Inkay the move Torment and it's out of battle use seemed to work like a charm.

"Once she doesn't trust Ash, we can hop in and convince her to steal Pikachu! It's brilliant!" Jessie cackled.

"Yes, we say the only way to teach that Twerp a lesson is to take his pikachu!" James rubbed his hands together.

Meowth jumped up and slapped James' head. "Only if you learn to control your Inkay! She almost broke free!"

"But Inkay is really tired!" James defended.

"Innnnk..." The Inkay sighed, it's eyes drooping down.

Jessie shook her head. "You always did have the weaker minded pokémon... Just tell it to man up, tomorrow we finall get Pikachu!"

"Remind me, how are we doing that again?" James mumbled.

"Ugh!" Jessie and Meowth groaned. Clearly they were going to have to explain the plan to James for the sixth time. With Team Rockets plan actaually going right for once, there is definitely going to be some drama when Ash is out with Serena tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so here is chapter four, this took considerably longer to write because I really wasn't feeling 'evil' serena so I rewrote it and she's not as crazy as in previous drafts! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and faves! :3

* * *

><p>Getting Her Back<p>

Chapter Four

Ash had woken up earlier than his friends despite having had only a few hours of sleep from last nights incident he felt completely refreshed and ready to get Serena's memories back. He had planned to take Serena to all the places she loved going to before she lost her memory in order to maybe trigger something for her. He had already spoken to Clemont on directions to find all the places he had in mind. Serena had woken up last, she had completely avoided any eye contact with the raven haired trainer and had nearly fainted when Bonnie had announced she and Ash would be spending the day alone. Serena was in the pokémon centre's bathroom making final adjustments to her outfit incase she saw someone like Diantha and they offered her a role in a movie. She sighed to herself. '_What is the point in all this? Why not let me start over?_' She thought last night over in her head. '_Maybe it's not an act..._'

"Pikachu is key..." A voice whispered. Serena turned around, there was no one to be seen.

"If this is some prank, it isn't funny!" Serena pouted and crossed her arms.

"Bring Pikachu to us..." The voice whispered again.

Serena looked around once again. "Who's 'us'?" She questioned. "Bonnie is that you?!"

"Team Rocket of course... You see they say that we're the bad guys but it's really them... _Him_..." The voice replied.

Serena fell to her knees as once again 'memories' made their way to the surface. There was Ash, stealing a Pikachu off of a women with purple hair. Serena let out a gasp as even more images of Ash stealing pokémon flashed before her.

"Bring Pikachu back to us, stop this once and for all..."

"Yes... He's got everyone fooled... Well not anymore!" Serena exclaimed standing up and readjusting her hat. She winked at herself in the mirror. '_I'll put a stop to Ash Ketchum once and for all!_'

She left the bathroom and saw Ash waiting for her by the door. '_I have to fool him, so he can no longer fool anyone else!_'

Ash grinned at the honey-haired trainer. "You ready Serena? Cross your fingers that your memories come back!"

Serena forced a smile up onto her face. "Mhmm! One or two already have just now, this should really help!"

Ash's eyes widened. "Really?! What do you remember?"

Serena giggled and winked. "I'll tell you over some ice cream?"

"Right!" Ash nodded, opening the door. '_She's already sounding and acting like her old bubbly self! Maybe she won't need as much convincing as I thought!_'

'_It's just for the act..._' Serena told herself as she grabbed Ash's hand and ran down the street.

Ash looked at their hands. '_Still cold... But she says she remembers something..._'

They stopped by a fountain to catch their breaths from all the running.

"Serena you wait here while I get the ice cream, I'll leave Pikahu here for company, okay?" Ash just really wanted to get those icecreams so he could here what Serena had to say.

She nodded, forcing another smile. Once Ash was out of sight she turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you know you don't have to do what he says right? He's not your real owner..." Serena sighed a small sad smile forming on her lips.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up confused.

"I can take you to them, if you'd like..."

"Pika!" Pikahu waved its arms around in protest as Serena picked Pikachu up and held him to her chest.

'_He must be more afraid of what Ash'll do to him than I thought..._' She thought, staring at Pikachu. Suddenly her mind went blank and her legs began to move on their own. She had gone into a nearby back ally.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried, he couldn't exactly Electro Ball Serena, it might worsen her memory or condition or whatever it was that was happening to her.

Serena seemed to come out of her trance like state.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked herself and clutched Pikachu to her chest a little tighter.

"Thank you for bringing us Pikachu!" A purple haired lady stepped out from the shadows. It was the same purple haired lady from the 'memory'.

"What now, how do you stop Ash stealing pokémon?" Serena questioned handing over Pikachu. "He needs to be stopped!"

A blue haired man stepped forward. "You see, Ash isn't the thief! We are!" He cackled.

"Huh?" Serena was confused, her memories said Ash was the thief.

"You see we had Pumpkaboo use confide to speak to you and had Inkay controlling your memories!" Meowth announced, also stepping forwards. "If all goes to plan you'll get your memories back, if not we'll erase this little encounter from your head and start again!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, trying to wiggle out of Jessie's grasp.

Serena's eyes began to water. "I'm so sorry Pikachu... I thought..."

"If you try and tell ya boyfriend after we let ya go James here is gonna have Inkay erase your memories _and_ his memories too!" Meowth threatened.

Serena's eyes widened. '_It's all my fault, I should have trusted him, I should have known..._'

"I'm afraid she won't be telling me anything!" Serena turned around to see Ash stood behind her, his Frogadier ready to fight.

"Inkay, use Torment on the girl!" James commanded.

"Pumpkaboo use Shadowball!" Jessie called throwing out her pokémon.

"Ash... Ash help!" Serena cried, that sparkle he had noticed the previous night returning for a split second before disappearing once more.

Ash nodded. "Frogadier, use double team to confuse them then hit Inkay with a water pulse!"

"Inkay!" Inkay cried as dodged the attack, nearly getting hit.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHUU!" Pikachu exclaimed as electricity swarmed around Jessie, James and Meowth.

"TEAM ROCKET ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie cried as the blast sent them flying.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" Meowth added.

Serena lay on the ground passed out. Pikachu and Ash ran over to her.

"Maybe she'll get her memory back now!" Ash hoped, picking her up once again but she was still cold.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash stared at Serena as he ran back to the pokémon centre with her. "How could they control her like that? What if she never gets her memories back?"

Once at the pokémon centre he took her to the room they were staying in and laid her on the bed.

Staring at the honey-haired girl he began to tear up. She looked so lifeless, yet he could see her chest moving up and down slightly. He reached for her hand when the door flung open so he quickly jerked it away.

"Ash, Nurse Joy said you- W-What happened?!" Clemont asked in shock.

Ash shook his head. "This whole thing was Team Rocket, they've been controlling her memories..."

"But, what..? How?!" Clemont questioned. "We would have noticed!"

Ash clenched his fists. "It was Inkay, I don't think it was full on controlling like with Malamar, it was more like they were suggesting I had stolen Pikachu from them and that I was a bad guy by messing with memories..."

"Clemont! What's going on, can we get back to setting up your dating pro...file... SERENA!" Bonnie cried, barging past Clemont and rushing over to hug her unconscious friend. Ash explained the situation and that all they could do is wait and hope that when Serena did wake up, Inkay would have returned her memories and stopped controlling her. But considering Team Rocket had an advantage over them, it was unlikely they had given that up and Ash was sure it was only a matter of time before would Team Rocket return to cause trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay but with new years and all I was a little busy that reminds me... HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all have had a great year, I know I have! Anyways thanks for the reviews, originally I wasn't going to have them return to Serena's home but some of you in the reviews wanted it to happen so here it is, I'm glad I chose to do it now because Grace can be one of theose meddling mothers which are really fun to write!

disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own pokémon!

* * *

><p>Getting Her Back<p>

Chapter Five

Clemont finally got Ash to leave Serena's side so he could talk to him in private in the hallway. Bonnie stayed with Serena, holding her hand and telling stories to her with Dedenne commenting here and there.

"We should take her home..." Clemont whispered. "Her mom will be able to help her a lot if she wakes up and doesn't know where she is..."

Ash glanced to the door and looked down. "Clemont, I know it's what's best for her but how do we even get here there?"

"Ash, waking up in her own room may bring back more memories than waking up in a random pokémon centre," Clemont saw something in Ash, he wasn't just worrying because she was his friend, there was something more to it. "As for transportation, I think I can come up with something..."

Ash's eyes widened, he was all up for the use of science but Clemont's track record with inventions hadn't been so great... "Or I could... Or I could carry her?!"

Clemont shook his head. "No it's no trouble at all..." He was deep in thought, the point of no return.

"No Clemont, it's fine! I'll have Frogadier help me!" Ash reassured, quickly throwing out the pokéball for his water type Kalos starter.

"Froa," Frogadier croaked.

"Come on Frogadier , we're going to Vaniville town!" With a nervous laugh, Ash and Frogadier rushed back into the room where they lifted Serena up, slowly and carefully. Ash had Serena's shoulders and Frogadier had her feet. They walked out back into the hallway with Bonnie following.

"See Clemont! It's fine!"

"Brother, are you even listening?!" Bonnie yelled, tugging on her big brothers hand.

"Agh! Oh... You don't need me to invent anything?" Clemont sighed. "I guess it would have wasted some time..."

"Yeah or damaged Serena..." Bonnie mumbled as she dragged Clemont along as they all left the pokemon centre. It was the afternoon so they would have to walk all through the night to get to Vaniville Town before Serena wakes up. The sooner they get there the better.

Hours of walking later the gang had reached Aquacorde Town. Surprisingly having to run from Vespiquen's, Combee's, Beedrill's, Fletchling's _and_ Pidgey's can really speed the whole journey process, especially when you don't have time for a real battle and you just have Bunnelby sat on Clemont's shoulder sending Mudshot's to slow them down.

"We just have to go down one more Route and we'll be there!" Clemont huffed, he had never ran so much in his life. Ash and Frogadier where breathing heavily now too. Serena wasn't all that light so even they couldn't run as fast as usual. "This Route however is clear of pokémon!"

Ash looked at Clemont in shock. "Really? That's odd, there are usually pokémon wherever there are flowers and tree's!" Ash exclaimed.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah but we think it's to do with how Aquacorde Town and Vaniville Town are fairly new places, Serena must have only moved there in the last couple of years!"

"Right!" Clemont nodded. "And construction can tend to scare off some of the pokémon you would usually expect to see!"

Ash nodded as they leisurely walked down Route 1, not having to run from crazed bug types Ash could finally think. It was mainly about when Serena would wake up and what her mother would say but then a thought popped into his mind. '_What if her mom think's it's too dangerous and she can't continue the journey?_' Just like that Ash felt his heart sink, who knew that Serena would have this affect on the usually dense Ash Ketchum?

"Chu?" Pikachu hopped from Ash's hat onto his shoulder.

"S-Sorry Pikachu, what were you saying?" Ash questioned, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu pointed to the door in front of them. Ash blushed slightly and knocked the door with the back of his foot, he had no idea they had stopped and were waiting for him to knock on the door.

"Hello? Serena!" Grace's hand shot to her mouth when she saw her daughter being carried by Ash and his pokémon.

"Err..." Ash blushed and he had no idea why or any clue of what to say.

"We'll explain later," Clemont said. "It's kind of a long story..."

Grace nodded and let the group in, Ash and Frogadier carefully took Serena upstairs to her room while Clemont and Bonnie stayed downstairs with Grace to explain their current situation.

Ash called Frogadier back to his pokéball and looked around Serena's room.

She had posters of anime's on her walls like 'Poké-Highschool Ghost Club' and 'Luvdisc Complex'.

'_I never knew Serena liked all this stuff..._' Ash thought as he realised Serena was a _total_ hopeless romantic. Though she also had a few Rhyhorn posters and some of pokévision stars.

"Mhmm..." He turned around quickly as he heard Serena begin to thrash around in her sleep.

'_Team Rocket..._' He thought bitterly. '_It's got to be them!_' He ran downstairs and told Grace who immediately ran to check up on her daughter.

When they returned Serena was crying in her sleep, the covers on her bed were on the floor and there was no sign that she would stop thrashing anytime soon.

"Serena..." Grace whispered, sitting beside her bed, taking her hand. Serena seemed to calm down almost instantly. "Shh... We'll all be right beside you until you wake up..."

No one knew when Serena would wake up, no one knew if she even would wake up. Clemont began searching in his bag for something. His holophone.

"I'm going to call Professor Sycamore and see if he knows anything about Psychic pokémon controlling people or if he knows anyone who does," He announced before going back downstairs.

"Thank you for bringing her home Ash..." Grace smiled gratefully at the raven haired trainer. "You know this would have meant so much to her..."

Ash looked at Grace confused, why would him bringing her home have meant so much to her? She'd do the same for him, heck she'd probably fly with an unconscious Ash back to Kanto if this was him.

Grace smiled and shook her head at the oblivious Ash. '_He's cute I can see why Serena likes him, she was right though when she said he was dense..._'

"Ash..." Serena mumbled in her sleep, only it was so quiet only Grace heard. With a small smile she took Bonnie with her downstairs for cookies leaving Serena in Ash's care without saying a single word.

"But she needs-" Ash sighed as the door closed, there was no way he was leaving Serena in this state.

"Hey Grace, why did we leave?" Bonnie questioned.

Grace giggled. "Because Serena needs Ash right now,"

Bonnie giggled back. "I think that he needs her too!"

Grace nodded and smiled, happy Serena had made so many nice friends on this journey but now it was time for her to meddle, she needed to help Ash realise Serena's feelings towards him and maybe even his feelings towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so here it is! Thank you all for reviewing, so I was reading reviews as to which gym leader you guys suggested and I chose Sabrina, I mean come on she could probably do what Malamar did! anyways it's been awhile since I watched indigo league so I had to rewatch the episode but I'm still unsure on how she turned out...

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

* * *

><p>Getting Her Back<p>

Chapter Six

Ash exhaled a deep breath, he was now crouching besides Serena's bed, debating whether or not it was appropriate to grab her hand.

"Pika?" Pikachu could see Ash was distressed. They had been travelling with Serena for so long and to see her in pain...

'_Would I feel like this about Clemont?_' Ash asked himself, he knew the answer. But why was it this way? Why did he care more for Serena -who like Clemont- is just a friend.

Pikachu carefully climbed off of Ash and rested on Serena's stomach.

The honey haired girl began to toss and turn in her sleep again.

"Serena... If this is Team Rocket again, I just know you can be strong and can push them out of your mind!" Ash whispered, finally deciding to take her hand. It felt cold at first, then warm, then cold again however Serena did seem to have calmed down.

Meanwhile downstairs Clemont had just finished using the phone. "That's great!" he walked over to Bonnie and Grace, a big smile on his face.

"So... I'm guessing he knew somebody?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yep! But not just anyone, he's sending Sabrina from Saffron City Gym! Legends have been wrote about her!" Clemont was very excited.

Bonnie's eyes lit up. "Maybe I could try and develop some of my own Psychic powers so that when she arrive I can ask her to marry you with my mind!" Bonnie squealed.

Clemont and Grace sweat-dropped.

"I uhh... Don't think you have Psychic powers, Bonnie..." Clemont tried to explain.

"Well of course not! I have to develop them you silly Swanna!" Bonnie giggled before running off to the kitchen to get a spoon.

A few moments later there was a flash of white in the living room, when it had vanished a woman stood in front of them.

"I am Sabrina," she said, a small smile on her face. "I heard you needed advice on Psychic pokémon..."

"Yeah we do!" Clemont exclaimed. "You see this group of people called Team Rocket used an Inkay on our friend Serena!"

"An Inkay?" Sabrina questioned before her eyes turned red as she used her psychic abilities to go into Clemont's memories. "Oh I see!"

"What did you just do?" Bonnie asked, coming back from the kitchen, spoon in hand.

"I just looked into Clemont's memories," Sabrina asnwered.

"Whaaa! She knows my name? But I never-!"

"You're a keeper!" Bonnie interrupted doing a little twirl before getting down on one knee. "Will you please take care of my brother?!"

Sabrina started to giggle.

"Bonnie! I told you!" Clemont yelled, a blush on his cheeks.

"It's fine," Sabrina said still giggling. "Anyways I think I might be able to help..."

Grace lead Sabrina upstairs, when they opened the door to Serena's bedroom Ash jumped up and his cheeks had a slight blush on them.

"Hello Ash, it's nice to see you," Sabrina smiled.

"Sabrina?!" Ash questioned still a bit jumpy. "H-Hows Haunter?!"

"Haunter is with me today, I finally chose to catch him," Sabrina replied showing him a pokéball.

"So you can help Sabrina?!" Ash hoped.

"I can try," Sabrina's eyes glowed red as she linked her mind with Serena's.

Serena felt something pressing into her mind and once again tried to fight it bit this power was too strong.

"Calm Serena... I am Sabrina here to help you..." Sabrina's voice echoed around Serena's mind as she delved deeper into her memories. "They all seem to be here... So why can't she remember?"

And just like that Sabrina opened up the memory of when Ash and Serena met.

"Mommy!" Young Serena cried, she heard some more rustling in the bushes and began to tear up again.

"Poliwag?" Young Ash called out before noticing Serena. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Hi I'm Ash, who are you? What's wrong?"

"I hurt my leg..." Serena whispered.

"Don't worry, see this? This'll make it better!" Ash wrapped the handkerchief around Serena's leg as the memory began to fade out and swirled into Serena's other memories.

"That should do it..." Sabrina's voice echoed. "Time to wake up Serena!"

Sabrina ended the connection. "When she wakes up she'll be good as new!"

"Really?!" Ash cried, looking over at Serena.

Sabrina nodded and Bonnie squealed. "Find anything juicy about Serena and Ash?!"

"Huh?!" Ash looked at Bonnie shocked. '_Juicy?_'

Sabrina giggled again. "I'll tell you if you tell me about your _handsome_ brother!"

Bonnie's eyes lit up even more. "O-Of course!" Bonnie grabbed Sabrina's hand and pulled her out the room

"Bonnie!" Clemont cried chasing them.

Grace and Ash both sweat-dropped at the siblings before turning to one another.

"Hey umm... I was wondering, h-has I mean umm..." Ash stuttered. "Never mind..."

Grace smiled at Ash but she still had lots of work to do if she wanted them to realise their feelings and luckily for her, part one of her plan would be starting shortly. "I'll leave you two alone," she winked and left the room causing Ash's cheeks to flush red once again.

"At least Serena will hopefully have her memories back soon..." Ash said.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded. Downstairs the front door could be heard opening.

"I wonder who's here at this time?" Ash asked himself as he looked at his watch. It was very late.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked, Ash was about to go downstairs when the door to Serena's room opened and a boy barged in. The boy had black hair and was wearing a blue tracksuit with black boots.

"Serena!" he cried, rushing next to the bed and taking her hands immediately. "Serena please wake up, come back to me!"

Ash stood dumbfounded watching the boy, he felt his stomach begin to twist and he clenched his fists. "Who are you?"

The boy looked up at Ash and glared. "I'm Calem, Serena hasn't told you about me?" The boy replied.

"No..." Ash mumbled, he never heard Serena speak about a Calem before.

"Serena and I have been friends for years, I was going to confess but then she left on a journey without telling me," Calem sighed, stroking Serena's cheek with the back of his hand.

"You clearly don't mean much to her then..." Ash mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Ash yelled nervously scratching the back of his neck. He stared at Calem for awhile, he clearly liked Serena.

"Mhmm..." Serena mumbled her eyes slowly opening, she looked around confused.

"Serena!" Calem yelled, pulling Serena into a hug.

He whispered something into Serena's ear which caused her to blush. "Calem... I... It's been awhile..." She breathed as she returned the hug.

Ash watched awkwardly as his jealousy grew. '_Why do I feel this way?_'

"Hey Serena..." Ash spoke up at last.

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed pulling out of her hug with Calem and going over to Ash and hugging him. The hug was quick and didn't last nearly as long as Calem and Serena's but Ash could still feel the warmth which radiated off her, something Ash could easily get used to. "Why are we at my house? The last I remember was battling Team Rocket in the Lumiose Badlands!"

"It's a long story..." Ash sighed as he began to tell her everything that had happened. He stared at Serena when he had finished. The sparkle in her eyes was back and she wore her usual smile.

"Serena you can't go back with them, you have no idea how worried I was when your mom called me!" Calem exclaimed.

Serena's cheeks turned a light pink as she blushed but was nowhere near as red as she would've been if Ash had said the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Calem, but me and my friends can take care of Serena just fine!" Ash argued. "Who do you think carried her home?!"

"Pika!"

Serena swooned on the inside and her heart began to work overtime as she tried her best to keep composed on the outside. "I... Maybe he's right..."

"Who's right?" Both asked simultaneously, staring after Serena.

Serena looked down and walked towards Ash. "I'm sorry Ash..."

"Serena, you can't!" He wrapped his arms around her before she could walk away. "Remember in Lumiose? That night when your memory returned, please!" Ash begged. Serena's eyes lost their sparkle for a second as she remembered parts of that night. Specifically the kiss on the cheek she had given Ash.

Serena mentally giggled and was thankful Ash couldn't see her blush or this act would all be for nothing.

"Remind me..." She whispered as Ash moved his head and kissed her cheek. Serena couldn't help it anymore she began to giggle and wrapped her arms around Ash to return his hug. Calem began to laugh too as Ash's expression turned from sadness to confusion.

"Huh?" Ash questioned as Serena released him from the hug.

"Ash, this is Calem... He went to my school, we did drama together!" Serena smiled.

"Drama?" Ash was even more confused.

"Me and Serena are just friends, we were acting," Calem explained further.

"Y-You mean..." Ash's cheeks instantly turned a tomato red. "I-I..."

Serena rolled her eyes as Calem began to explain a bit more. "Grace called me and told me the plan and I told Serena when she woke up,"

"Grace? I don't understand..."

Calem's eyes widened and he sweat-dropped. "You really are dense..."

"Ash..." Serena began. "Look at me..."

Ash looked at Serena only for her to grab his shoulders and kiss him on the lips. It lasted about thirty seconds before Serena pulled away and let go of his shoulders.

"Serena... I..." He mumbled before he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again.

'_I think I know what that feeling was now..._' Ash thought as he pulled away and stared at Serena who was grinning like an idiot with a big goofy grin.

"Yuck!" Calem shook his head as the three of them headed downstairs to tell everyone that Grace's plan had worked and that she wouldn't need phase two of her plan.

Meanwhile Team Rocket were in Santalune Forest, the canopy of the trees making it even darker making it a perfect place for a meeting.

"This time the twerps are going down!" Meowth enthused.

"Especially now that we have back up!" James giggled, surrounding the three was about fifteen other Team Rocket members.

"The boss must have been impressed to have sent this many grunts to distract the twerps!" Jessie grinned.

"Yeah we're the distraction..." One of the grunts whispered.

"Quiet you! We are in charge of this operation!" Meowth hissed.

"When do we strike?" James asked.

"Midnight."


	7. Chapter 7

So as soon as I finsihed the last chapter I just had to write the next one and as soon as I wrote this I started on the next chapter so I guess I get a little break :p anyways I hope you guy's like it! Oh and a quick heads up, I cannot write battles to save my life but I tried my hardest and I must've spent nearly an hour looking up pokemon and moves and type effectiveness just to make sure and all kinds of stuff! I also wanna say that my mock exams are coming up next week so I might not be able to update as often as I would like but I will try cause when I get writing with lots of ideas I just can't stop!

disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>Getting Her Back<p>

Chapter Seven

Midnight was fast approaching and inside Serena's home Grace was asleep in her room while Clemont and Bonnie slept in a guest room and Ash slept on the sofa downstairs. Sabrina had teleported away saying something about midnight pokémon catching. Serena however was sat upstairs on her bed, wide awake. Slowly memories of what had happened after her fight with Team Rocket were becoming clearer and she felt awful. She got out her pokéballs for the first time in what felt like forever and called out Fennekin and Pancham.

"Fenne!"

"Cham!"

Serena smiled slightly. "Hey... I'm back..."

"Fenne!" Fennekin shot and Ember at Serena to say that what she had done was dangerous.

Serena looked down. "I'm sorry, I've let you both down..."

"Pan! Pan!" Pancham quickly shook his head.

Serena didn't smile though as tears began to make their way down her face. "I was so stupid! I just proved to everyone that I'm pathetic, I can't even stop an Inkay getting inside my head!"

"Fenne!" Fennekin nuzzles Serena trying to make her feel better.

"We need to leave..." She whispered. "I'm only holding Ash back from his dream..."

She trailed her lips with a finger. They still tingled. '_He didn't mean it... He doesn't even understand what it's like to be love... That kiss probably meant more to me than it did him..._' She sighed.

"Kin! Kin!" Fennekin growled slightly as she and Pancham ran to the door to block her from leaving.

"Return!" She called out pressing the pokéballs and put one in each of her pyjama pockets. '_I'll change at a pokémon centre._' She quickly went into her wardrobe and found an old tent and sleeping bag before tip-toeing downstairs.

She turned and looked over everything and took a deep breath, then she looked back at the couch, where was Ash?

"Serena, what are you doing?" Ash asked, suddenly in front of her.

Serena froze. '_Don't cry Serena, whatever you do, don't cry._' She told herself.

"Serena?"

"I couldn't sleep so I was going to get some fresh air..." She replied at last looking down and avoiding all eye contact.

Ash raised his eyebrows at Serena and took her hand, leading her to the sofa. She sat down next to him, a blank expression still on her face.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked concerned.

"I'm fine Ash... I've just been asleep for most of the day so I'm not all that tired..." She replied, it was half true, she couldn't sleep but she most definitely was not fine.

Ash looked at Serena, she still wasn't acting like her bubbly herself. "Serena, you know can tell me anything, right?"

Serena let out a sigh. "I was leaving... I only cause you, Clemont and Bonnie trouble..."

Ash's eyes widened. "Serena, that's not true-"

"Really? You could be in your way to Laverre City if it wasn't for me," Serena interrupted. Ash leant forward. "Ash... Don't... I know it doesn't mean anything to you..."

Serena's eyes were watering now.

Ash looked on a hurt expression had made it's way onto his face. He grabbed Serena's hands and made her look at him. "Serena, over the last couple of days I've come realise a lot of things and if it weren't for you, I never would have realised them..." Ash began.

"What are you-"

"I realised that I can't focus if your eyes aren't sparkling and whenever we touch I feel this heat bouncing off of you and when you lost your memory the sparkle in your eyes had gone and their was only cold when we touched because that wasn't you..." Ash went on.

Serena's eyes began to water. "Ash I-"

Ash interrupted Serena with a kiss. "I like you too, Serena... More than friends, more than _best_ friends..."

Both trainers blushed and Serena rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

Meanwhile outside of the house the Team Rocket grunts were preparing to barge in.

"You two know the plan?" Meowth whispered to Jessie and James, they nodded and got themselves into position. They were wearing Ace Trainer disguises. Jessie and James walked up to the door and knocked on it frantically, calling for help.

They were screaming so loud nearly the whole town woke up and went to see what was causing the racket. Serena opened the door and looked at the two full of worry.

"What happened?!" Ash asked coming to the door.

"These people calling themselves Team Rocket! There was a beautiful girl with pink hair-"

"And a handsome man with blue hair-"

"That tried to steal our pokémon!" They whined the last bit together as Serena and Ash invited them in.

"Team Rocket are close by?!" Ash cried in disbelief.

"Yes! They're stopping people on Route One!" The female Ace Trainer (Jessie) explained.

"We should go and stop them!" Ash exclaimed, getting pumped up for the battle.

"I... I might sit this one out..." Serena whispered looking down, she knew she still wasn't strong enough to resist Inkay's Psybeam.

A moment later, Clemont, Bonnie and Grace came running downstairs.

"What's going on?!" Grace questioned, upset she had been woken up as she had to get up early to feed Rhyhorn.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. "They tried to steal these innocent people's pokémon! We have to stop them!" Ash explained, enthusiasm dripping in his voice.

"Are those the people who hurt my baby?!" Grace cried out, she would make the people who harmed her baby girl pay.

"Let's go!" Clemont yelled as everyone clambered out the front door leaving only Serena and the two Ace Trainers.

Jessie and James grinned at each other a smirk covering their faces. Serena had gone into the kitchen and was making tea but she was nervous about Team Rocket and kept spilling things everywhere.

"Do you guy's want sugar?" Serena asked, looking back over at the two trainers who had now disappeared and none other than Jessie and James stood in front of her in their Team Rocket uniforms.

Serena was terrified as they slowly moved closer to her.

"ASH!" Serena screamed. "ASH HELgghh!" James had thrown a sack over her head to muffle the screams and began to lead her outside while Jessie sprayed a huge red 'R' on one of the walls in the house.

"Now we have the advantage!" Jessie cackled as they made a signal to Meowth who was waiting in their nearby escape balloon.

"The boss will be so proud!" James exclaimed as they made their way to the getaway balloon. "Quit struggling!"

Serena suddenly remembered the pokéballs she had inside her pyjama pockets. She quickly called out Fennekin and ordered muffled Flamethrower.

"Fenne!" The pokémon barked a proud look on her face as Team Rocket stood there scorched.

Jessie and James looked at eachother before nodding and jumping in the getaway balloon. Serena smelt some kind of weird incense coming from the inside of the sack and slowly her vision blurred before passed out at the edge of town.

Ash and the others were on Route One, looking around they saw no one. That was until a huge spotlight was pointed at them and the fifteen Team Rocket grunts appeared.

"It's a trap!" Clemont cried. "Go Bunnelby!"

"Fletchinder I choose you!"

"Dedenne go and nuzzle some bad guys!"

Grace whistled and Rhyhorn came charging down Route One.

"This shouldn't take long!" One of the grunts yelled confidently as he threw a pokéball.

"Dragonite, go!"

The other grunts followed the first grunts lead and soon they were surrounded by Ekans', Koffing's, Spearow's, Totodiles and many more. Some grunts sent out two pokémon meaning that there had to be at least on of each type of pokémon in front of them.

"We're gonna need a few more pokémon..." Ash sweatdropped as he called out the rest of his team. Clemont did the same and a Fletchling perched itself on Grace's shoulder. They were still outnumbered but Ash had complete faith that he and his friends pokémon could win this.

"Alright let's do this!" Ash cried looking around to see who he should take on first.

Alright Pikachu! Use Electroball on that Staryu!"

"Pika...CHU!" Pikachu jumped into the air sending a huge pulse of lightning into the grunts Staryu.

"Staryu, use Confuse Ray!" The grunt yelled. "Now Swift!"

"Pikachu dodge the Confuse Ray and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu quickly dodged the Confuse Ray and sent the stars from Swift right back at Staryu.

"Swift into Hydro Pump!"

"YUUU!" Staryu growled.

"Dodge it Pikachu and use Quick Attack!"

"Chu!" Pikachu nodded and only just avoided the Staryu.

"Thunder Bolt!" Ash exclaimed.

"Recover!" The grunt yelled frantically. "Quicker!"

"Now Pikachu!"

"CHUUU!" Pikachu released the attack before the Staryu could Recover.

"Nice work partner!"

"Pika!"

Chespin and Clemont were currently caught up with a grunt and his Pidgeotto.

"Vine Whip Chespin, pull him to the ground!" Clemont strategised, Chespin's vines made their way around the Pidgeotto pulling it to the ground.

"Rollout!"

"Ches!" Chespin turned into a rock and rolled into the Pidgeotto before it could reach the ground.

"Nice job!"

"Pidgeotto use Sand Attack then Gust!" The grunt ordered.

The Pidgeotto simply nodded and flicked sand into Chespin as he crashed into a nearby tree. Pidgeotto once again soared in the sky and flapped it's wings making a gust of wind which almost took Chespin away from it.

"Keep your vines planted!" Clemont praised as he saw Chespin's tactic. "Pin Missile and Vine Whip into Rollout one last time!"

"Ches!" Chespin unleashes his attacks once again using Rollout. The Pidgeotto had stars around it's head and couldn't get up.

Grace was riding on her Rhyhorn as she battled with it taking her motto 'become one with Rhyhorn' a little too seriously. "Bulldoze!" Grace cried as Rhyhorn began to charge at a Nidoking.

"Horn attack!"

"Rhyyy!" Rhyhorn growled.

The grunts looked up and noticed the getaway balloon was far away enough now and instantly recalled all their pokémon and disappeared into the night.

"That was odd..." Clemont mumbled, pushing his glasses up. He recalled Chespin and his other pokémon as did Ash.

"Lets go and tell those Ace Trainers what happened," Ash decided as they headed back to Grace and Serena's home they noticed the door was wide open and Serena's pink ribbon she wears to sleep in was swinging from the tree. "Serena?!"

"Serena?!" Grace also called out running into her house. Serena was nowhere to be seen.

Clemont gulped. "Those grunts... They were just..."

"Distractions..." They all said together.

Ash walked in and saw that a couple of mugs were smashed on the floor and a big R was spray painted on one of the walls. '_How could I have let this happen...?_' He asked himself. He wasn't there to protect Serena when he needed her he had already failed the first step in being her whatever he was to her and now he was afraid he would never be able to call Serena his girlfriend. Little did they know that Serena _had_ escaped and she wasn't far away at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! So I kind of leave you guys on a cliff hanger here, this story is far from over! I hope you like it and thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I read all my reviews and make sure to keep you guys' opinions in when I'm writing though sometimes I may have a particular vision on how I want things to go! anyways I'll try and update when I can cause like I said, exams! I've also started to work on another story but it's not ready yet :3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon

* * *

><p>Getting Her Back<p>

Chapter Eight

Serena slowly sat up in the forest that ran around the outskirts of Vaniville Town. She had no idea where she was though and didn't have any recollection of what had happened with Team Rocket previously that same night. She just knew that she was cold and lost. She was deep enough into the forest that no one would come and find her anytime soon but her head was still ringing so much that it hurt to move. Fennekin was nowhere to be seen which worried Serena deeply as scenarios of Fennekin in the clutch of Jessie and James wreaked havoc in her mind. She had no idea how the sack was removed from her head but was relieved that she no longer had to put up with smelling that awful incense.

She heard some rustling in the bushes but her vision blurred once again before she could see what it was.

"Ash..?"

Back at Serena and Grace's house Ash sat outside looking up at the moon. Grace had insisted they all get some sleep and look for Serena in the morning but Ash needed to find her now. His need for finding her was as strong as his need to become a pokémon master. Ash was still not used to these feelings but he had a good idea about what they were. He had her ribbon in his hands and he couldn't help but wonder if she was looking at the same moon wherever it was Team Rocket had taken her.

"Fenne!" Fennekin barked coming into the garden.

Ash sighed and put his head into his hands. '_Great now I'm hearing her Fennekin too..._'

"Kin!" This time Fennekin shot a small Ember at Ash to get his attention. "Fenn Fennekin!"

"Fennekin?! Do you know where Serena is?!" Ash asked, this was definitely Serena's Fennekin.

"Kin!" Fennekin wiggled it's bottom before running out of the garden in the direction of Serena.

"Hey wait up!" Ash yelled as he chased after the small fox pokémon. Fennekin stopped at the edge of town, looking at a big puddle of mud.

'_Definitely her Fennekin..._' Ash chuckled to himself as he lifted Fennekin over the mud. Fennekin began running through the forest for about five more minutes before stopping at a clearing, Serena was at up in the middle of the clearing clutching her head, Ash made his way through the bushes and ran towards Serena.

"Ash...?" Serena's body went limp and she flopped onto the ground.

"Serena..." Ash sighed in relief that she hadn't been carted off by Team Rocket. He sat down besides her and lifted her up slightly to rest her head in his lap. "I'm so glad I found you..."

Ash took Serena's bow that he had found and tied it back in her hair. '_Perfect..._' He smiled when he saw Serena smile in her sleep, she actually seemed content whereas Ash's past experiences with watching Serena sleep included a lot of thrashing about.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin nudged Serena slightly trying to wake her. "Fenne!" Finally Fennekin began to tug on Ash's shirt to signal that they should go.

"Right..." He mumbled as he positioned himself and Serena differently and lifted her up bridal style. He stumbled a little as he walked. "Maybe I should wake her..."

Ash poked Serena's cheek unsure of how to wake her.

Serena mumbled before burrowing her head into Ash's shirt making herself comfortable. Ash sweat-dropped as he began to carry Serena back into Vaniville Town.

"Fennekin, go and get Grace," Fennekin nodded and sprinted back to the house.

"Gee Serena lay of the macarons," Ash chuckled to himself, feeling much more lighthearted knowing that he could protect Serena.

"Serena?!" Grace called out poking her head out of the garden and running over to Ash. "Oh thank Arceus!"

Reaching the house Ash laid Serena on the couch before sleeping on the floor next to her. You'd have thought that with all this fainting she'd never sleep again when she wakes up.

The next morning Ash woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen, he sat up and looked over to see Serena dressed and happily baking with Fennekin, he watched in silence.

"Okay Fennekin, how should we ice them?" Serena asked, smiling offering Fennekin a spoon to lick. She definitely seemed a whole lot perkier.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin barked and licked the spoon happily.

"Mhmm! I totally agree but what about the others?" Serena giggled.

"Kin, Kin!" Fennekin acted something out which caused Serena to blush as she began decorating some of the cookies.

"But I-" Serena stopped when she realised Fennekin was right. Sometimes you have to be specific with who you give special treats to and to remember the special reason your giving said treats to said person. She still couldn't help feeling bad, Bonnie and Clemont had helped too but Ash was... Ash and he had rescued her from the forest in the middle of the night.

"So chivalrous..." She commented out loud with a deep sigh.

"Morning Serena!" Ash finally greeted, standing up and stretching. "Have a nice sleep?"

Serena froze in place. '_He so heard that! Just act natural!_'

"Yeah, I umm did," her cheeks flushed, even she knew that answer was lame.

"What are you making?" Ash asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"Ah! I mean umm!" Serena frantically began to decorate and quickly put the cookies in a bag, hiding it behind her back. "Nothing!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are they for Bonnie? I heard her birthday was coming up soon..."

"WHAT?!" Serena asked, worried that she hadn't gotten her anything.

"Kidding!" Ash laughed, Serena blushed and glared playfully at Ash. "So Serena I was wondering if you wanted to head out to Aquacorde Town today?"

Serena's eyes seemed to shine a million times brighter. "I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll get dressed then," he headed upstairs. Serena grabbed a piece of paper to write a note to her mom and the others. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself squealing as she wrote it. Ash knew she liked him and she knew that he liked her this could be it, her and Ash's first date!

Serena pouted. '_What if he only wants to talk about what happened with Team Rocket?_'

"You ready?" Ash asked coming back downstairs snapping Serena from her thoughts.

She nodded running over to the door and putting the cookies in her bag for so she could wait for the perfect moment to give them to him.

The walk to Aquacorde Town was silent and awkward since whenever they were about to talk it was at the same time which caused them both to blush and look away. Once in the town Serena noticed that a new clothes shop had opened and immediately ran over to the window.

"Those shoes are to die for and that dress, wow!" Serena commented as she looked in.

Ash started to have a bad feeling about this, shopping really wasn't his thing and they were alone so he couldn't really wait outside for her without hurting her feelings.

Serena looked at Ash before realising he really didn't want to go inside.

"Hey why don't we go sit down by the river? I remember when I was little I used to feed the Ducklets that swam by..." Serena suggested glancing over at Ash to see he seemed a little more enthusiastic to do that than comment whether or not Serena looked good in twenty different dresses. Serena grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him towards a bench by the river. Sitting down she blushed and let go of his hand.

"So Ash," "So Serena,"

Both had spoken at the same time, again.

"You first," Serena smiled refusing to let it become awkward like the walk into town.

"Well I wanted to ask you something," Ash began.

"Yeah?" Serena asked expectantly.

"I wanted to know if you'd be my uhm TRAINING PARTNER?!" He mentally slapped himself, he was too nervous. "Cause ya know Clemont can't help me for this gym battle and I mean... I thought..."

"I'd be happy to help!" Serena smiled, it wasn't exactly the question she wanted him to ask but it got her some alone time with Ash.

"So what did you want to say?" Ash asked.

Serena looked down. "Right well... I uhm..." She reached into her bag and held out the small bag of cookies out to Ash. "Made these for you this morning, just my way of saying thanks!"

Ash smiled and took the bag. "Wow thanks Serena! Here you have one first!"

She leaned in looked in the bag and nearly fainted, in the rush of Ash seeing them before the moment was right she hadn't really noticed how she had iced the cookies and they were a mess. "Ah!"

"What is it?" Ash asked looking in.

She looked down. "I'm sorry I think I messed up the icing..."

Ash popped one into his mouth and grinned. "These are amazing Serena! Here you _have_ to try one!" He leant over and fed her the cookie.

"You don't mind the bad icing?" She questioned.

Ash shook his head. "It's not about how something looks, it's about what's inside that counts!"

Serena blushed. "Th-Thanks!"

In the shop Serena had previously been looking into the two employees smirked at each other. The female employee had long pink hair while the male employee had blue hair combed back. They were both thinking the same thing. '_Sale._'


	9. Chapter 9

So after writing this I realised all the conflicts were resolved and I couldn't really take this story anywhere so Getting Her Back is coming to an end :'( I'm so grateful for all of your reviews and support for this story, I'll get to work immediately on another one promise and the next one will probably be up after mock exams unless I deicide to blow off revision... Again... SEE YA SOON!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon

* * *

><p>Getting Her Back<p>

Chapter Nine

Ash and Serena were sat on the grass by the river talking about their dreams. Ash had, had tonnes to say about his goal of becoming a pokémom master and had talked a lot about all the pokémon he had caught whereas Serena didn't have much to say since Ash knew all there was to know about her and pokémon performances but she didn't mind, she even enjoyed listening to Ash go on about how he had caught his pokémon because she loved the way he spoke with such passion in his voice.

Meanwhile Ash's Pikachu had woken up back at the house and after hearing Grace read the note had come to see his trainer in Aquacorde Town and Pikachu was looking a little annoyed at the fact Ash hadn't woken him, they were supposed to be partners.

"Hey Pikachu!" Serena smiled as she saw him approach.

"Chu!" Pikachu jumped onto Serena's shoulder and stuck his nose up at Ash.

"Hey Pikachu, have a nice sleep?" Ash asked, rubbing behind his neck. Pikachu turned his back to Ash now. "Pikachu look, I just didn't want to wake you..."

"Pikachuuu..." Pikachu yawned.

Serena giggled at Pikachu and lifted him up and put him on her lap.

"Say Pikachu, why don't I brush your fur?" Serena asked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu chirped up.

"On one condition," She added.

"Pika?"

"Forgive Ash..." She could see Pikachu was quickly loosing interest so she pouted and batted her eyelashes. "For me?"

"Chu..." Pikachu grumbled looking at Ash and nodding at his trainer.

"Gee thanks Serena!" Ash smiled. "I got scared then that he'd started hating me like when we first started our journey!"

Serena smiled back as she reached into her bag for a brush for Pikachu's fur. "I still can't believe that he hated you, I mean looking at you now you're the best of friends!"

"Yeah well I just had to show Pikachu that he could trust me, originally I had him on a leash I made out of a clothes line and wore rubber gloves so I didn't get electrocuted," Ash explained. Serena giggled and stared at Pikachu as she brushed his tail.

"SALE! BIG SALE! WE'VE GOT DRESSES WE'VE GOT SHOES WE'VE GOT LOTS FOR YOU TO CHOOSE!" The two employees called out, being as loud as they could.

Serena sat up a bit and looked over to the clothes shop before returning her gaze to Pikachu.

Ash sighed. "Let's go," he stood up and offered his hand to Serena.

"Go where?" Serena asked taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"I know how much you want to go shopping Serena, so let's go," Ash replied, walking over to the shops hand in hand with Serena.

"Thank you..." She whispered leaning over and kissing his cheek before practically sprinting into the shop from earlier. She twirled as she saw all the clothes on the rack's. Hundreds of dresses and shoes in every colour imaginable.

"This one is so cute! But wait, this ons is _so_ elegant! And this one!" She squealed. "This one is perfect and- wow! They even have clothes for pokémon here!"

Serena was in her element and Ash couldn't help but smile at her until she let out a squeal and came back over to Ash with an outfit for him and Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu shook his head.

"I'm going to have to agree with Pikachu on this one, Serena..." Ash mumbled.

"Boys," Serena rolled her eyes before going back on a hunt for the perfect dress.

Ash and Pikachu sweat-dropped as Serena appeared with a huge pile of clothes over her arms. "Wait here while I try them on, I need your _honest_ opinion!"

This was the part that Ash hated. He'd feel awful if he said something didn't look good, in fact he was pretty sure Serena could pull off any look but if he kept giving the same answer Serena would need to go through all the dresses again and no one wanted that.

Serena was about to come out in her last dress, it was pink and was like a ballgown only it stopped just above the knees.

"Ash you're gonna love this one!" Serena giggled. Ash walked in and Serena did a twirl.

"Wow Serena... That looks..." Ash dazed off, his mouth open. He was about to drool.

Serena giggled. "Glad you approve, they even do pokémon ones so I was thinking Pancham and Fenne- hey what's that?!" Her tone had quickly turned to shock as glass started to rise up around her.

"Not this time!" Ash yelled jumping next to Serena with Pikachu just before it was completely sealed and a net dropped down over them.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"Jessie!" The female employee ripped off her disguise to reveal her cropped top with a big R on it.

"James!" The male employee did the same.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth dats right!" Meowth jumped up.

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried. "It looks like you messed up catching me!"

Jessie and James cackled.

"You see, now our boss will be extra happy we got you, the twerpette and Pikachu!" Meowth laughed.

"Why do you even need me?" Serena sighed exasperated these guys were getting old fast.

"We don't know! We just do what the boss says!" Jessie explained.

"Now lets get them back to the base!" James yelled, this would surely get them the raised they deserved. Suddenly the roof of the store opened up and Team Rocket climbed the ladder to their balloon. The net that Serena, Ash and Pikachu were in seemed to be connected to the hot air balloon.

"Ash, what do we do?!" Serena asked panicked, at least she was awake this time.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll get us out of this!" Ash promised looking around for possible means of escape.

Serena looked too, thinking. "Ash I know what to do! It's like in Finding Eevee!"

"Finding Eevee?" Ash raised his eyebrows.

"Yes where a baby Eevee gets separated from his father Flareon they have to find him!" Serena explained. "How have you not seen it?"

"I've been busy travelling..!" Ash defended himself. "So anyways what's the plan?!"

"Towards the end of the film poachers catch a whole bunch of Bidoof's in a net hanging from a tree and Eevee saves them by having them rock out the tree!" Serena smiled.

"One problem, we're way too high up..." Ash murmured.

"Yes but jumping should cause the balloon to drop a lot and if you let your pokémon out it will weigh it down, Hawlucha's Flying Press will help too!" Serena's eyes sparkled.

Ash nodded before calling out his pokémon, it was now terribly cramped in the net. They all began to jump and Hawlucha did a Flying Press which helped a lot, they were much closer to the ground and Team Rocket were bumping into each other as the balloon jerked around.

"It's working! It's working!" Serena enthused as they were now only a fee feet away from the ground. Froakie grabbed Serena and jumped out and landed safely on the ground while Fletchinder and Hawlucha grabbed Ash by his shoulders and lifted him back.

"Thanks guys!" Ash smiled as he called his pokémon back. He turned to Serena and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Ungggh..." Team Rocket groaned falling over the edge of the balloon.

"Go Pumpka... Unghh..." Jessie groaned before falling on the floor, soon James and Meowth joined her making a pild.

"Let's call officer Jenny," Ash said, Serena nodded and grabbed her guide which had an emergency call button.

After Serena had finished speaking to an officer Jenny on the phone she turned to Ash and smiled. '_I was finally able to help him..._'

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ash asked, smiling himself.

"No reason," Serena giggled.

"Serena I was wondering if you umm..." Ash was about to mess it up again.

"I'd love to!" She interrupted, quickly pecking his lips.

Ash smiled and a blush formed on his cheeks. All was well again, Team Rocket were caught and Ash and Serena where finally together and even Ash knew that they would be together for a very long time...

The End


End file.
